Moira O'Deorain
Moira O'Deorain is a scientific geneticist of Talon, and one of the members of the Dark Universal Empire's high council. Equal parts brilliant and controversial, Moira O'Deorain studied science and technology which revealed the truth about her agenda to decimate Overwatch members around the world. Despite this, Moira, alongside Doomfist and Reaper, seeks to hunt down enemies under no circumstances until reluctantly requires the essence of darkness over matter. As the time will tell, Moira O'Deorain and her members of her inner council strive to make sacrifices in the name of science, and there stood be unraveled. As the galactic wars erupt, Moira and her council leaders of the Dark Universal Empire will prevail in efforts to annihilate every reinforcements in the battlefield, and Talon's victory is in her grasp. She is a secondary antagonist of the fifth half, and later one of the supporting antagonists throughout the course of the After Galactic Conquests story arc, and a recurring antagonist of New Spectacular Alliances story arc. Biography A Scientific Purpose Scientist Moira O'Deorain resides at Overwatch Headquarters, and made research of magic and abilities. Due to her efforts, She is on a cutting edge of genetic engineering in order to rewrite the fundamental building blocks of life. This time, she can master the genetic powers to writhe into darkness, meanwhile, two advocates argue to Moira, who is, after a controversial circumstances of research, disgraced after her paper is damaged. Overwatch members condemns Moira, who never again challenge to conduct many researches and other aspects. After her controversy, Moira conducts again an experiment to send Gabriel Reyes a superhuman abilities, causing his cells to regenerate and decay at a hyper-acceleration rate. Moira O'Deorain's research kept a secrecy in efforts to go on missions in locations, and later she enlisted to covert ops division to eliminate enemies via Blackwatch, leading to her true power to annihilate everyone in the first place. After missions completed and Blackwatch is decimated, Moira is disavowed where she never again to see Overwatch at a certain time. Before the dissolution of Overwatch, Moira and Gabriel confronts Jack Morrison, and together the two clash each other as the Swiss Headquarters annihilated, presumably killing them, and Moira retreat from the doomed site. Her science reveal the truth, Moira will spend alone. After retreating from the destroyed headquarters prior to Overwatch's dissolution, Moira met one of the members of the Dark Universal Empire, The Lich King, who is indeed, one of the warmongers join forces with Gul'Dan, and Deathwing to destroy the enemies of the Horde. Moira, however, uses Biotic Grasp to heal Gul'Dan's armies, making them fully healed, and later she unleashed Coalescence to heal her allies, and ebbed enemies' energies, leading to an all-out battle in Northend. Welcoming the Dark Universal After a fierce battle across Northend, Moira O'Deorain become member of Talon's inner council, and negotiates to her leaders via Maleficent, Orson Krennic, Queen Beryl, etc. in order to increase full potential power and later completing her oath of evil. While Reaper is also Talon's inner council member, Moira is now a member of the Dark Universal Empire's high command, now known as United Leadership of Darkness. Although, many leaders knew that she is still an equal parts brilliant and controversial geneticist, mastering the healing and draining technology, making Moira the most scientific commander of all time. Seven days after the Battle of Blytonbury, Doomfist enters his way to conquer across the future Earth, meanwhile, Moira O'Deorain learned that she will Talon's homecoming effort is underway, revealing the war against Overwatch is imminent. Eventually, Moira unknowingly taunts Maleficent to give a faint signal to Doomfist and Maximilien, just before the true efforts fortell. The welcoming committee opens the doors to Talon's inner council members Doomfist, Maximilien, and Reaper, where he joined Moira O'Deorain in a scientific rate of power to concern. Moira and her members of Talon arrive on the Black Forest, where she face-to-face against Angela Ziegler, and leads to a graceful duel. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Commanders Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Supervillains